Without hesitation
by quinnshungergames
Summary: Quinn and Santana were friends. Until one blurred night changed it all and made them question their feelings for each-other. However, one thing leads to another and Quinn is left heartbroken. Rated M for a reason. Smut. Love. Friendship. Hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Santana. Santana Lopez. Most prettiest girl, Quinn Fabray has ever seen. Quinn couldn't help herself, but stare at those long, tanned legs and admire her dark brown shinning eyes. Whenever Santana leaned down for another squat, her short cheerios skirt lifted up, therefore Quinn had a quick glance at her perfectly shaped calves and butt. Her dark brown ponytail swinging with every move she made, sometimes softly hitting Quinn's face, the thin strands tickling the blushing cheerleader's face. Quinn tried her best to not stare at the way she flexed her knees and raised her arms. If there weren't dozen of other cheerios watching her like hawks and Sue Sylvester out to punish her for every single mistake, not to mention her way too religious father and his moral standards, she would have pinned Santana already against the gym walls and kissed her senseless. In her fantasy she could already feel the Latina's warm lips brushing over her own. Imagine feeling her breath against Quinn's neck, made her shudder. Looking at those curly raven hair, neatly tied into a ponytail, Quinn wanted nothing more than running her hands through Santana's hair. Whenever she had these thoughts, Quinn told herself it was normal. Santana is one of her bestest friends and you usually want to be close to your friends. She kept these feelings for the brunette girl hidden though, knowing it wouldn't please her daddy too much. Russel was a strict man, who knew what he wanted. And that was by accident a perfect family, with a lovely, blonde, thin and straight daughter, who'd marry an successful man later and raise two other blonde siblings together. Quinn always was searching for love and attention of her father, so she wasn't willing to mess up this one yet.

The noise of Sue Sylvester shouting another offending complaint to her sloppy cheerleaders, tore Quinn out of her thoughts. She quickly flexed her knees and straightened up, acting as if she was participating. Sue's eyebrows furrowed together as she was shooting death glares at Quinn, obviously having noticed her head-cheerleader wasn't paying attention, .

„Fabray, over here" she shouted from across the gym, the anger on her face visible.

Quinn bit her lip and decided to run towards her coach, before the older woman turned into a raging version of Madonna.

From far she shouted:„What is it, Coach?"

Quinn was flashing her one of her most innocent smiles, as she secretly prayed this wouldn't end with running extra laps.

„Nice try, Trolly-pop. So tell me... what's up,Q?"

„What do you mean?" Quinn asked warily, her eyes furrowed in confusion.

„You did act different. Your backflips have been messy, you spend less time motivating the rest of the team and right now you were rather staring at Hoe-Lopez than following my routines"

A blush was forming on Quinn's cheeks, figuring out Sue has watched her basically picturing Santana naked.

„I… I didn't… I'm just really tired lately and pretty busy with school. But I promise, I will be back on top soon, Coach!"

Her coach nodded firmly, eyeing the blonde girl. „I let you get away with it next time. But if I see you one more time not paying attention, you're out of the team. Understood?"

Quinn had to swallow when she thought of being kicked off the team. Her dad would be more than furious and not allow her to go out with friends for years.

„You heard me, blondie? Or do I have to repeat my question?"

Quinn swallowed the spit, which formed in her mouth, and answered with a silent: „Yes, coach"

„Good, you're dismissed. Now hurry before I think of a worse punishment."

Quinn was sitting on her bed, notebook on her legs and twirling a pen between her fingers. She wasn't able to concentrate. Whenever she was trying to form a sentence for her text, she remembered how Santana twirled her short cheerleader skirt or bent over to grab a bottle of water. Was this normal, thinking of your best friend in this way? Was it normal she had to stare at those soft, inviting lips and lick her own? She's been torn out of her thoughts, when the doorbell rung, making her hop off the bed, heading straight towards their front-door. Not wondering why somebody would ring her up at 11pm at night while her parents were out for dinner, she opened the front-door with a sigh and stepped onto the porch. Her eyes wide in shock, as she saw Santana Lopez, in person standing infront of her.

Not knowing what to say, Quinn brought out a whispered: „San, what are you doing here?"

However, before she could finish the question, Santana stepped forward, wrapped her hands around the girls waist and crashed their lips together.

Quinn taken by surprised, replied the kiss and softly bit the other girls lip. She still tasted traces of Mango lip gloss on San's lips and licked them off with a moan.

„I couldn't sleep" Santana finally whispered against the blonde's warm lips, panting. „I had to think of you" The latina, pushed Quinn inside the house and locked the door between them. Without hesitation, she lead Quinn towards her room, their lips kept locked. Quinn's hand slowly found their way down Santana's spine, towards her butt. With a gasp, Santana pressed her body even closer towards Quinn's, feeling the arousal forming in her damp panties. „I need you" Quinn moaned just in time, pushing them both onto the bed and pulling Santana on top of her. Santana chuckled, as her hot hand moved towards the girls backside, tearing her t-shirt from the body. With growing hunger for the blonde, she moved her lips away from the girls mouth and traced kisses down her shoulder. „Mhmm, San" Quinn gasped, pressing her legs together and playing with the other girls hair. As Santana reached Quinn's bra, she slowly undid it and threw it to the floor. Without wasting time, she moved her lips towards the girls rosy nipples and began sucking softly. Quinn's panting grow worse and she had to press her core against Santana's knee to remain quiet. „Let's see how wet you are" Santana kept sucking and biting the girl's erect nipples and found her way between Quinn's legs with her hand. She painted circles onto the girl's inner thigh with her finger, building tension. „Santana please" Quinn murmured, her core aching for the Latina's touch. Santana finally gave in, and slipped her fingers into the girls damp panties. A loud moan escaping Quinn's lips as she felt Santana moving her fingers up and down her under-lips, caressing every single spot. „You're so wet" Santana chuckled, as she kept repeating the same thing over and over again. „Your t-shirt. Off" Quinn bit her lip and watched the Latina slowly pulling off her shirt, while the other hand stayed inside the girls pink panties. As her bra fell onto the floor, she also decided to move the blondes' panties down to her ankles. „I need you" Quinn moaned, bucking her hips up. Santana crashed their lips together again, her lips twirling over the sensitive lips, while her hand kept rubbing the inside of Quinn's legs. As both's panting grew worse, Santana moved her fingers towards Quinn's entrance and slipped them in. Quinn let out a loud moan as she bucked furiously against Santana's fingers. „Relax, Q" Santana moved her fingers slowly in and out oft he girl's puss y and twirled her nipples with the other hand. Their kiss deepening, as Quinn struggled to control herself. Her fingers constantly plunging in and out oft he whimpering girl made Santana hot and she begged for Quinn to move her fingers towards her own core. Quinn did as she was told and traced along the other girls inner thighs. Biting her lip hard, as Santana's fingers slipped inside her deeper, and rubbing the other girls clit even more furiously. Their actions grew more aggressively and eventually Quinn came with her mouth wide opened and Santana's fingers still inside her. Santana chuckled, pulled her fingers out of the shuddering girl and demonstratively licked her fingers clean. This action brought Quinn to flip Santana over and move her head between the brunette's legs. She spread the girls legs and moved her panties to the side, stuck her tongue out and began licking Santana's core. Goose Bumps formed all over Santana's body as Quinn's tongue finally reached her hot center. The blonde traced her tongue up and down the girls wet clit, which made Santana grunt. „You're such a tease, Q". Seconds later Santana came, as Quinn continued moving her tongue somehow knowingly over her sensitive spots. Quinn moved upwards until she lied next to Santana and wrapped her hands around the thin girls waist. Santana intertwined their fingers, and pressed their bodies closer to each-other. "Good night, Quinn" she murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**This time not rated M. I'm not updating on time, sorry. I will try next time. I'm torn what should happen. You pals have ideas? Let me know. **

**You can keep the mistakes you find. **

**Thank you, x. **

The next few days have been awkward for each-other. Ever since _the night _they haven't talked and acted as nothing happened. Britt noticed there was something wrong with both of them, however before she could ask either of them she forgot what she wanted to ask and went back to thinking about unicorns and carrot sticks. Whenever Santana would have a lesson with Quinn, she'd secretly watch her from the corner of the room. Quinn looked back once and their stares met, Santana tried to hold the look, but Quinn immediately turned around and focused on her notebook the next minutes until the bell was ringing. Santana, who didn't want to keep going like this, hurried after Quinn towards the lockers and waited until most of the kids around them left for lunch.

„Hey" she said, stepping in front of Quinn's view.

Quinn's eyes widened with some sort of fear in them, Santana could not exactly describe it.

„What are you doing here?" Her attitude went back to her old, confident self, which relieved Santana to be honest.

„I wanted to talk…." Santana whispered, stepping closer towards the blonde girl.

„What's the matter?" Quinn sighed, taking a step back.

„You know… a few nights ago…"

„Oh right, the night you took my virginity and left the morning after" Quinn hissed from save distance and looked around, if anybody was watching them.

„Look Q…" The Brunette tried to reason.

„I get it, San. It was nothing more than a hook-up for you, since Britt is on vacation"

„It's not like this"

„Don't you get it? It is! I only had one shot for my virginity and I lost it to _you, a girl_!" The blonde's fingers were trembling with anger, barley being able to keep quiet anymore.

„I'm sorry, I really am"

„But I get it. You're in love with Britt. And you know what? I don't care. It's not like I'd be gay"

Santana's eyes snapped open in shock.

„I'm not gay" she lied.

„Oh come on. Everybody knows, including me"

„Can we keep this quiet" Santana hissed, pulling Quinn down the hallway, into an empty classroom.

Quinn sat down on top oft he empty teacher's desk and kept her eyes locked with Santana's.

„You like her, don't you?" Quinn broke the silence.

„I do" Santana whispered into the darkness, not wanting to ruin the moment of peace.

Quinn breathed in quietly and patted the spot beside her on the desk.

Santana didn't need much words and sat down beside the blonde.

„Why did you sleep with me then?" The questions just slipped out of Quinn's mouth. She didn't intend to ask but now it's out and she wanted to know the answer.

„I was sad. And lonely"

„So I _was _a random hook-up?" Quinn pressed her eyes together tightly.

„No. Yes. I don't know. I'm sorry"

„Why did you choose me then? You could have chosen any girl"

Suddenly Santana's facial expression changed from sad to angry. „Don't ask all those questions, Q. You know I _can't _and _won't _answer them"

„So you're blaming this on me now? Just great"

„You didn't have to say yes… You wanted it as much as I did" Santana said.

„It was night. I was sleepy. I didn't think straight"

„It's not like you were drunk" The Latina reasoned, her eyes roaming over the blonde's face.

„It still wasn't right. I mean, for god's sake, I was virgin. You hooked up with guys several times, before we did it"

„I never slept with a girl before though" Santana whispered.

Quinn's mouth opened with a gasp and let out a loud „oh"

„Yeah, oh"

„I thought you and Britt…"

„Never more than making out…"

„But it was rumored…" Quinn pointed out.

„Rumours, Quinn. Only rumors. Probably some perverted guys from the football-team thought me and Britt is and hot and it'd be even hotter if we did go to the third base."

„I didn't know…"

„Of course, you didn't, Q." With that Santana got up and walked towards the door, before she left, she turned around and repeated „I'm sorry" one last time.


	3. Chapter 3

„Quinn Fabray?"

The blonde cheerleader spinned around from her locker, facing non other than Jacob Ben Israel with a camera behind him and microphone tightly clutched in his sweaty hands. Quinn's lips twitched immediately into a fake smile for the camera's sake. God bless her hours of hard training to perfect her fake happiness, because to be honest she didn't feel like doing one of those pointless, random interviews with Jacob, especially since Santana hadn't talked to her since their confrontation and pretended to not notice Quinn's attempts of talking to her. Although the fault clearly was on Santana, Quinn felt bad for losing her friend and tried to rekindle their friendship, even if she was quite sure they could never be as close as they used to be.

„What's your opinion about Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce finally being an item?"

Quinn's smile faded and turned into a frown instead.

„What?"

„So you're saying you didn't hear about them deciding to date?" Jacob's eyes grew wide and his interest in this conversation rose.

„No"

„There's trouble in paradise, huh? Is there a chance the famous Unholy Trinity will split?" The Jewish boy shoved his microphone under her nose.

„Leave me alone" Suddenly Quinn wanted to run away, lock herself in the nearest janitors closet and over think the news she just heard about. She was sick of playing the happy, friendly girl, although she clearly wasn't. She could worry about her reputation later.

„Is it just me or is there jealousy in your voice evident?" Jacob flashed her a self-satisfied grin.

Quinn clenched her fists and secretly swore to herself she wouldn't let him win. She wouldn't break down in front of the camera.

„I'm _not _jealous" Quinn slurred, her eyes glaring at him challenging.

„Might there be a possibility you're sharing feelings for a certain Santana Lopez as well and you will be the next cheerleader out of the closet?"

The head cheerleader flashed him a deadly glance, her breath coming in short grunts.

„What? That's insane! Why does having gay best friends makes you gay too?" She nearly shouted louder than she intended to, making students turn their heads towards her in curiosity.

Quinn closed her eyes to calm herself down for a second, letting her mind wander. This wasn't happening. This _can't _be happening, she thought to herself.

„This means you're crushing on Brittany, then?"

Before the sentence even fully left the interviewer's mouth, Quinn lost it and shoved him into the lockers.

„Shut up, you pathetic whore. Just shut up" She screeched, her hands pinning him against the lockers with force.

„I take this as a yes" Jacob somehow managed to breath out, wanting to give a good view for the camera.

„No. It means you should mind your own goddamn business and don't make up stupid rumors. I'm not gay. I'm never going to be who would believes this bullshit, must be insane" Quinn finally put him back on the floor, her hand still trembling with rage.

She heard murmurs coming from the crowd, that formed behind them once the saw the most popular girl at school attacking a „helpless" nerd.

„And you…" Quinn turned around, facing the crowd. „Back off and no words about this"

The students nodded in silent agreement, probably fearing having to be the next rage-victim of Quinn, turned around and slowly left the hallways.

Jacob quickly picked up his microphone, which he dropped when Quinn shoved him, and hurried away from her as well.

Quinn sighed, sinking down on the floor and pulling her knees up to her face. A tear slid down her face, as she buried her chin in her knees.

„Hey" The blonde looked up, seeing there was still a person left in the hallway. A person who did not fear her, who knew who she really was. A scared girl.

Santana quietly sat down next to her former best friends and inhaled the air deeply. She didn't say anything as she inched closer towards Quinn and put her arm around the shaking blonde.

After Quinn finally managed to stop the tears, she looked up towards the brunette and stared at her from the side.

„I'm sorry" Santana eventually managed to say.

Quinn's eyes trailed down Santana's neck, remembering _the night_.

„I know" she sniffled.

„I should have told you" Santana continued, ignoring Quinn's answer.

Quinn opened her mouth to say something, but soon after closed it again, not having the guts to ask the question just yet.

„I'm sorry" Santana repeated herself.

„Why are you dating _her_?" Quinn didn't intend to ask, but the words just slipped out of her mouth. Maybe she just desperately need an answer to her confusion.

„I told you I like her…" Santana's voice trailed off, seeing new tears forming in Quinn's eyes, immediately feeling bad about her words.

„I like you too, you know?" Her voice was soft and honest, almost making Quinn believe her.

Quinn however, knew better. Knew she couldn't be falling for Santana's wicked charm.

„You chose her over me"

„You weren't even an option…" Santana sighed, gripping Quinn's shoulders harder. „Look, Q. I always knew you didn't want this… didn't want me. I knew being with me… You wouldn't do that. And I felt lonely, I need somebody to understand"

„And Britt does?" The blonde nuzzled her head into her palms, wanting to hide the pained expression on her face from Santana.

The girl next to her noticed, anyways.

„She makes me happy, Q." Santana admitted.

„I know"

„You'll find somebody who makes you happy too, one day"

„What if I don't want anybody else?" Quinn said pleadingly.

With a swift motion, Santana got up from the floor. „You will get over me, don't worry"

"We could work this out, make this work" Quinn stopped Santana from walking away with her words.

"You wouldn't want to date me, dad..." she sighed.

"I would do it, for you"

"Please... you have to understand me...I can't break Britt's heart" Santana's voice caused a dull ache forming in her stomach.

"But breaking my heart is ok?" she slurred, her expression a tie between anger and sadness. The sadness overtook the anger and a single tear rolled down Quinn's puffy cheek.

"I didn't say this" Santana said, a pained smile forming on her plumb lips. "Maybe it's just better if you move on"

_Quite the cliffhanger, isn't it? I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but as I said before I'm just really busy with school mostly and to be frankly I didn't come up with any good ideas for this story till now. So I hope you liked that chapter, I really tried to turn this into a real story instead of a short lived one. Also I'm sorry this involves Brittana, but it's only part of the storyline, trust me. Review and tell me what you think! _


End file.
